


magnets caught in a metal heart

by greyskiesblack



Series: promptioweek2017 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Crushes, First Kiss, Friendship is Magic, Inspired by Music, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Gladiolus is forced to go along with Noctis to somestupidmusic show and he hates everything. Exceptmaybethe musician.Written for Day 6 of Promptio week.





	magnets caught in a metal heart

**Author's Note:**

> title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4l6MFI6Xc0) by Thursday~
> 
> the prompt is "band AU."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so _basically_ i've only gotten through about half the notes i made for this and even with my headstart i won't have time to finish this for promptio week (especially not since i want to write approximately four thousand things for rarepairs week as well)  
>  so! this is part one of two, and _fingers crossed_ part two will come in a couple of weeks. (but don't hold your breath)

“I can’t believe you think this is _real_ music,” Gladiolus grumbles between the first and second acts.

Noctis crosses his arms over his chest and glares. “There’s _nothing_ wrong with it.”

Gladiolus wishes he could drink while working. “How is it music when it’s all on _computers_?”

Noctis rolls his eyes. The crowd is shuffling around them, wanting to get closer to the stage but _not_ wanting to get closer to Gladiolus. “Just because they’re not breaking guitars doesn’t mean-”

“Yes it _does_.” Gladiolus sighs. The last half hour has been a weird mixture of elevator music and the sort of stuff Iris’ baby toys played. It’s _terrible_. He just wants the next act to play their set quickly so he can escort Noctis home and listen to something _good_. And have a drink. Or _three_.

“Then next time I’ll ask Iggy,” Noctis mutters.

“No you won’t.” Gladiolus rubs at his temples. He’s going to end up with a headache. “Can’t you just like different music?”

“You don’t get it.” Noctis looks up at him and makes a face. “This guy is _amazing_.”

Gladiolus rolls his eyes. “Sure. An amazing _dork_.”

Noctis shoves him. “You’ll see.” He glances towards the stage and frowns. “He should be on soon.”

Gladiolus crosses his arms over his chest and scowls. A few people push _away_ from him. At least it makes his job easier.

It takes another few minutes for some _dorky_ kid around Noctis’ age to come on stage. He has a beaten up laptop under one arm and enough leather bracelets on the other to come halfway up to his elbow. And he’s got some _weird_ box with a bunch of white squares on it. Gladiolus scowls. That’s not an _instrument_. It’s a child’s toy.

The kid on stage waves and grins. His hair looks like he slept on it and didn’t bother to comb it down. Gladiolus shakes his head. He looks _ridiculous_. Except he’s cute enough to pull it off, which is even _more_ ridiculous.

Noctis is bouncing on his toes. “This is gonna be _amazing_.” He turns slightly towards Gladiolus and frowns. “Don’t look so _scary_ , Gladio. We’re in the front row.”

Gladiolus sighs and tries to relax his face. “Better?”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “No.” He turns back to the stage and inches even closer.

The kid is setting up his laptop, attaching cords and waving towards the crowd. “Hi!” He calls out over the buzz of conversation. “It’s so _cool_ to see you all-” He freezes and drops his hand. He’s staring straight at Noctis - at Gladiolus.

“Oh em _gee_ ,” he squeals. “U-Um, yeah! Totally cool.” He gives a dorky thumbs up and the crowd actually _cheers_.

Noctis leans closer to the stage and waves back.

Gladiolus hunches his shoulders. Next time he’s going to bring earplugs. Or his _own_ music.

“I _really_ hope he plays some of his old stuff,” Noctis mutters as the kid fiddles with his laptop and that button machine. The random beeps and boops are enough to make Gladiolus grit his teeth.

“Uh huh.”

“Seriously, his new stuff is great, but there’s…” Noctis turns and scowls. “You’re not even listening.”

“I’m listening,” Gladiolus rolls his eyes. “Blah blah, music.”

Noctis turns back and straightens his shoulders. He’s going to ignore Gladiolus for at _least_ ten minutes. Great.

“Sorry!” The kid on stage says as he sets off another string of loud booping noises. “I always forget how to set up properly.” He blushes and grins at the crowd.

Gladiolus sneaks a glance behind him. The club is twice as full as it had been when they’d gotten here. _Maybe_ the kid is decent at what he does. But that doesn’t mean Gladiolus is going to _like_ it. No matter how adorable he is.

“Okay!” The kid beams and gives two thumbs up. “Here we go!”

The lights dim. The glow of the laptop illuminates his face. He starts tapping at his laptop with one hand and the white buttons with the other. They light _up_ with different colours when the kid taps against them. Definitely a toy.

At first he’s just playing some simple tune, clunky and awkward. Gladiolus wishes he was literally _anywhere else_.

And then the kid glances up and his nervousness seems totally gone. He grins and nods. The lights around the stage dim more, and the club goes dark. And _silent_.

Noctis steps on Gladiolus’ toes as he repositions to be closer to the stage.

The music starts - a slow beat that steadily grows faster and more complex. Gladiolus doesn’t even _try_ to make sense of it. The people around him are moving in a wave, dancing and swaying to the beat. They’re even _cheering_.

He keeps waiting for someone to _sing_ , but there’s nothing except music. Gladiolus doesn’t understand the appeal. At _all_. Real music has drums and a guitar and a vocalist talking about love or war or something _important_.

The kid’s fingers fly over his little light-up toy and his laptop. Gladiolus rolls his eyes. It’s probably all saved on his computer and he’s _pretending_ to play. Or tap. Or _whatever_ the stupid term is.

Noctis actually _squeals_ when the song fades into the next. Maybe it’s lost in the squealing of everyone _else_ , but Gladiolus has heard it too many times not to recognise it. This is _ridiculous_. The song sounds exactly the same. Gladiolus groans softly. At least the kid on stage is kind of entertaining to watch, even if it _is_ probably all just an act.

 

It feels like _forever_ before the kid finally stops playing. At least Gladiolus had gotten to enjoy the view.

“Okay!” He calls out over the cheers. “This one is something new I’m working on. Um. I’m not sure if any of you will like it, it’s kind of different, but um… I’m really hoping you do, okay?!” He grins towards the crowd.

A girl behind him screams something that sounds like a mix of “Oh-my-gosh” and “I-love-you!”

Gladiolus winces. The kid on stage beams.

“Okay well. It’s called ‘Tonight’ and um. I hope you like it.” The kid is blushing again. He fiddles with his buttons and bites at his bottom lip. Gladiolus can see him mutter something under his breath right before he starts playing.

At first the song is the same as the rest - electronic _noise_. And then a voice starts _singing_. Okay, it sounds all distorted and _weird_ , but at least it’s a voice. Gladiolus can’t help himself from listening - _really_ listening.

It’s hard to make out the words. Something about dancing and the future. It’s Gladiolus’ favourite song all night. It’s the only thing that’s sounded even _close_ to a real song.

When the song fades out the kid looks up with a hopeful expression.

“That was _awesome_!” Noctis bellows in the pause before the cheering starts.

The kid on stage flinches and looks towards them. “Really?!” His voice cracks.

All at once the other people start cheering and shouting over each other. The kid on stage keeps looking wildly around. His eyes are _glistening_. Gladiolus shakes his head. Who _cries_ over music? Well, okay. Who cries over _weird computer music_?

 

Noctis pushes past Gladiolus as soon as the kid finishes waving and thanking everyone.

“Noct-”

“Come on come _on_!” Noctis shoves his way through the crowd.

Gladiolus has no choice but to follow. At least the crowd parts for _him_.

 

The night air is cold after the heat of so many tightly-packed bodies. Noctis rubs at his arms as he hurries around the club.

“Noct-”

“He always leaves early!” Noctis calls over his shoulder. “Come _on_ , I’ve been wanting his autograph for _months_.”

Gladiolus scowls and hurries after him. He doesn’t want a repeat of the _last_ time Noctis went into a dark alleyway without thinking. Gladiolus has the scar to prove what a _stupid_ idea that was.

Too bad Noctis never seems to think about it.

 

The backstage door swings open right as Noctis skids to a stop in front of it. Gladiolus is a couple of steps behind.

The kid tumbles over the landing and freezes at the sight of them. “U-Um,” he squeaks out. “H-Hi-”

“Dude, you were _amazing_.” Noctis steps forward and _beams_. “I never thought ‘Lost In Your Eyes’ could sound better and then-” Noctis waves his hands in front of him. “ _Totally_ amazing.”

“Really?” The kid leans forward and beams. His cheeks are red from blushing.

“Yeah!” Noctis gives him a thumbs up. “ _Please_ tell me you’ll sign something for me.”

“Oh em _gee_.” The kid flaps his hands around. “Are you for real? Is this really happening?” He glances towards Gladiolus and turns even redder.

“Seriously!” Noctis digs a CD out of a pocket and holds it out. He even has a _pen_.

The kid signs the CD with a shaky hand. “S-Sorry,” he mumbles, looking down at it with a frown. “I get so nervous I always mess it up.”

“It’s _perfect_.” Noctis blows on the case to dry the ink.

Gladiolus steps closer and leans down. It’s not even a _name_ \- it’s a symbol of a jagged heart. He shakes his head.

“Um.” The kid looks between Noctis and Gladiolus. “You’re…” He looks at Noctis and squares his shoulders. “I-It’s an honour, your Highness!” He bows so quickly his bag slides off his shoulder.

Gladiolus leans forward and grabs it before it hits the ground. Kid’d probably cry _forever_ if his laptop broke. It was bad enough seeing it happen once.

He lifts his head and flushes. “S-Sorry.” He reaches out for the bag and flinches when he takes it. “It’s just…” He looks at Noctis again and shakes his head. “I never thought it was _you_ when I saw you in the crowds before.”

Gladiolus raises an eyebrow as Noctis’ face turns pink. “ _Before_?”

“Um.” Noctis turns slightly. “Well. You see. That’s, um.” He glances towards the kid and shrugs helplessly. “You were _busy_ and Iggy wouldn’t _go_ and I really wanted to and _look_ Gladio nothing happened and _please_ don’t tell Dad I’ll do _anything_ -” Noctis stops and bites his bottom lip.

“Ohmygosh,” the kid squeals. “I didn’t mean to get you in trouble I’m so _so_ sorry I’ll do anything I-”

“Guys.” Gladiolus holds up his hands before the two of them ramble all _fucking night_. “It’s cold. I want a drink. And _you_ -” He points at Noctis, “-are coming with me.”

“Wait.” Noctis pulls out his phone and huddles closer. “Iggy says not to abuse my power, but dude, you’ve _got_ to give me your number.”

“Are you for _real_?” Prompto squeaks and starts digging around in his pockets. “This is like, better than most of my dreams!” He pulls his phone out with a flourish. The thing looks older than _he_ is.

Gladiolus rolls his eyes as the two of them exchange numbers.

“Come _on_.” Gladiolus scowls. “Before I have to pay even _more_ in parking.”

“Wait!” The kid is rummaging around in his bag. “Here.” He holds out two CDs that look as though they’ve been sitting in his bag for _months_. “It’s um, some of my new stuff.”

Noctis lunges for the CDs and holds them against his chest. “Oh man. This is the best night of my _life_.”

The kid giggles. “Really? It’s mine too.”

They _actually fistbump_. Gladiolus groans.

“Come _on_. Or do I have to give him a lift too because you won’t _leave him alone_?” He crosses his arms over his chest.

The kid turns red. “N-No way! I live on the other side of town, so um.” He shakes his head.

“That sucks.” Noctis pouts. He turns towards Gladiolus and pouts _harder_. “Gladio, can’t we give him a lift? The subway _sucks_ at night and-”

Gladiolus pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” He eyes the kid up and down for a moment. “Fine. But at _least_ tell me the kid’s got a name.”

“Oh!” He rubs at the back of his neck. “I’m Prompto.”

“That is the _coolest_ name,” Noctis says before Gladiolus can snort. “I’m Noctis - well, Noct, and this is Gladio. Gladiolus.”

“Yeah.” Gladiolus rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna pick you both up and _carry_ you to the fucking car.”

“Okay okay.” Noctis gestures Prompto towards the end of the alleyway.

Gladiolus can _hear_ them immediately start to babble behind his back as he leads the way.

“So when you played ‘Into the Night-’”

“Yeah?!”

“I thought my heart was going to _stop_ , it’s one of my favourite songs and-”

“But I totally messed up! Didn’t you hear it?”

“No way, dude! It made it, like, _super_ authentic.”

Gladiolus groans. An entire _car ride_ of this? He should make the kid - Prompto - _walk_.

 

The only upside is that they both sit in the back. The downside is that Noctis _insists_ they play one of the CDs. Which means Gladiolus is forced to listen to even _more_ same-y music while the two of them rant and ramble in backseat like they’ve been friends their _entire lives_.

He stops at a red traffic light and leans his forehead against the edge of the wheel. Maybe he’s being tested.

 

He tunes them out for most of the drive. Until he starts hearing his _name_.

“-doesn’t even _like_ your stuff.” Noctis sounds disgusted.

“W-Well it’s not for _everyone_ ,” Prompto stammers.

“He’s just _old-fashioned_ ,” Noctis says loudly.

“It’s not _old-fashioned_ ,” Gladiolus grumbles. “I just don’t get how a computer making random noises counts as _music_.”

Prompto leans forward between the seats. “But it’s not random noises! It’s really hard to make something sound good, you know!”

“Uh huh.” Gladiolus glances towards him and then back to the road. “Put your damn seatbelt on.”

“But it’s not! That’d be like saying that - that-” Prompto wriggles even further between the seats. “That guitar music is just random string noises.”

“Oh boy,” Noctis mutters under his breath.

Gladiolus’ grip on the steering wheel tightens. “Guitar solos are _works of art_ and-”

“Well so is electronic music!” Prompto huffs and leans back in his seat. “You’re _totally_ right, Noct. He’s _super_ old-fashioned.”

Gladiolus considers driving them into a ditch. He takes a deep breath and focuses on the road. At least they’re almost to the kid’s district.

 

“You live _here_?” Noctis sounds appalled.

Prompto pauses with his hand on the car door. “Um.” He shrugs. “It was really cool to meet you.” He beams at Noctis and _even_ smiles towards Gladiolus. “You can totally text me anytime!”

“Dude, likewise.” Noctis grins. “Let me know the dates to _all_ your shows.”

Prompto nods. “Um. Thanks for the ride, Gladiolus!”

“Sure.” Gladiolus shrugs. “Take care.”

Prompto grins and waves as he tumbles out of the car.

Gladiolus waits until Prompto’s safely behind the door of the shitty apartment block.

“I can’t believe someone so awesome lives out here,” Noctis mutters as Gladiolus drives away.

“What, because poor people can’t be awesome?” Gladiolus catches Noctis’ gaze in the rear-view mirror.

“ _No_.” Noctis scowls. “I just thought he made enough to live somewhere better.”

“Maybe he spends it on his little light-up toys.” Gladiolus shrugs.

Noctis groans. “It’s called a _sampler_ , Gladio.”

“Whatever.” Gladiolus rolls his eyes. “Pretty sure Iris had something just like it as a _baby_.”

Noctis huffs and leans forward to turn the stereo up.

Gladiolus considers changing the music. He can’t _stand_ this shit any longer. But Noctis - _both_ of them - had looked so happy in the backseat. He hunches his shoulders and concentrates on the road.

 

They’re halfway back to the Citadel when the CD finally ends. Noctis hasn’t said a _word_. The silence is _suffocating_.

“That song.” Gladiolus clears his throat. “The one he messed up. Something about eyes?”

“What about it?” Noctis crosses his arms over his chest and _glares_.

“Is that your favourite?”

“Sometimes.”

Gladiolus rolls his eyes. “Is it on that CD he signed?”

“Yeah.” Noctis uncrosses his arms. “Why?”

“I want to listen to it,” Gladiolus lies.

“No you don’t,” Noctis scoffs.

“Do you want me to tell your dad that you’ve been _sneaking off_?” Gladiolus raises an eyebrow.

Noctis swears under his breath.

On the next red light Noctis hops out of the car and climbs into the front seat. Gladiolus could _kill him_.

“Okay.” Noctis changes the CDs over. “It’s my favourite track because I heard it first, but sometimes I like others more.” He glances towards Gladiolus. “You _better_ be listening.”

“I _am_.” Gladiolus sighs. The light changes to green.

Noctis presses play.

Gladiolus _really_ tries not to instantly hate the song. It sounds like it belongs in a video game. He taps a finger against the steering wheel, not _quite_ on the beat. If _every_ little boop and computer-y noise was carefully picked… It’s _kind_ of impressive. It’s not _guitar solo_ impressive or anything, though.

Noctis presses pause when the song ends. “Well?” He crosses his arms over his chest and frowns.

Gladiolus shifts in his seat. “I didn’t _hate_ it.”

“You were frowning the whole damn time!” Noctis throws his hands in the air. “You don’t _get_ it.”

“Get _what_?” Gladiolus scowls.

Noctis’ hands flutter in front of him for a moment. “Half of Iggy’s music doesn’t have singers.”

“Yeah, but at least orchestras play _real_ instruments.” Gladiolus rolls his eyes.

“And what’s _real_?” Noctis scowls. “You _do_ know that song you kept humming last week - _all_ their drum sounds _came from a computer_.”

Gladiolus blinks. “What?”

“You heard me.” Noctis sits back in his seat and huffs.

“No they didn’t.” Gladiolus frowns.

“They _did_.” Noctis glares at him. “And _you_ couldn’t even tell the difference.”

Gladiolus hunches his shoulders. “Why would they use a computer when they-”

“Because!” Noctis snaps. “It’s more _reliable_. You don’t have to do a dozen takes because the guitarist played too early or the singer forgot the words or whatever else.”

“Oh.” Gladiolus taps a finger against the wheel. “But some of those mistakes make the song better.”

“Some of them.” Noctis looks out the window and sighs. “I just wish you could _like_ it,” he mutters. “I like it.”

“Oh.” Gladiolus feels as though he’s been knocked on his ass by Cor. “I told you I didn’t _hate_ it.”

Noctis gives him a hopeful smile. “So can I play another song?”

Gladiolus resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Sure.”

 

Gladiolus spends the next week _trying_ to like Prompto’s music. Mostly because Noctis lent him his CDs. And okay, a little because the kid’ll probably light up if Gladiolus tells him he likes something.

Not that Gladiolus spends any time thinking about that. Okay, maybe he _can’t_ stop thinking about it. It’s not _his_ fault Prompto’s smile is adorable. If he’d known he was going to end up with a _stupid crush_ he wouldn’t have acted like such a _jerk_.

 

“Hey,” Gladiolus says nonchalantly after a training session.

Noctis raises an eyebrow at him. Well, sort of. Gladiolus doesn’t have the heart to tell him he _still_ hasn’t mastered Ignis’ perfect eyebrow raise. “What?”

“Can I have that kid - Prompto’s number?” Gladiolus shoves his hands into his hoodie pockets.

Noctis eyes him. “Why? You’re not gonna tell him how much he sucks at music or something, are you?”

Gladiolus sighs. “ _No_.” He studies the fraying knees of Noctis’ jeans. “I wanted to tell him something.”

“So tell me and I’ll let him know.” Noctis shrugs. “I don’t want you hurting his feelings.”

“Oh for - I’m _not_ going to hurt his feelings,” Gladiolus snaps. “I wanted to tell him I liked one of his songs.”

“You _did_?” Noctis leans forward and grins. “Which one?”

“None of your damn business,” Gladiolus mutters. “So give me the number.”

Noctis eyes Gladiolus for a moment before he pulls out his phone. “You _know_ he has a show next week, right? You could just tell him then.”

Gladiolus shrugs. “Maybe I just want to tell him now.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Okay. Here.”

Gladiolus triple checks the number against Noctis’ phone. They’ve sent each other _thousands of messages_. It’s been a _week_.

“You two are fucking _dorks_ ,” Gladiolus grumbles as he passes Noctis’ phone back.

“Shut up.” Noctis huffs. “He’s really cool. Cooler than you and Iggy, at least.”

“Uh huh.” Gladiolus puts his phone back into his pocket. “Come on. I’m _starving_.”

 

Gladiolus waits until he’s at home before typing out a message.

Well. Seventeen messages. Not that he counts. Everything he writes just sounds _stupid_. Crushes are the _worst_.

_“Hey, Prompto. This is Gladio. I got your number from Noct-”_

Gladiolus throws his phone towards the ground and groans. Why is this so _hard_? It’s _one_ fucking text message.

His phone vibrates against the floor. Oh _no_ -

“ _Hey! It’s cool to hear from you. Did you need something?”_

Gladiolus drops the phone into his lap and puts his face in his hands. He’s the _biggest idiot_ with the _stupidest traitor fingers_.

_“Noct let me borrow his CDs. Well, your CDs I guess.”_

Gladiolus closes his eyes. All he has to do is admit to liking _one song_. He takes a deep breath.

His phone buzzes.

Gladiolus swears. He’s getting a new phone. He’s getting a new phone _tomorrow_ and it won’t have a stupid touchscreen that sends messages when he _breathes_ onto it.

_“Oh! What’d you think?”_

Gladiolus clears his throat.

_“Well, I kinda wanted to tell you in person.”_

Gladiolus chews the inside of his cheek after pressing send. Is he being creepy? He’s probably being _totally fucking creepy_ and now Prompto’s going to think he’s some _creepy weirdo_ and-

_“You did? It’s not going to be something mean, right…?”_

Gladiolus frowns. Had he _really_ been that terrible?

_“I promise it won’t be anything mean.”_

_“Well… I finish work in a couple of hours. I could meet you somewhere?”_

Gladiolus can’t stop himself from grinning.

_“Sure. Where’s convenient for you?”_

_“Um, I usually just go home after work… Did you want to go somewhere?”_

_“I can meet you at your place. Unless that’s weird.”_

Gladiolus groans the second he hits send. Of _course_ it’s weird, he’s an _idiot_.

_“No that’s cool! Um. So 7:30? Did you need my address again?”_

_“Nah, I remember. See you then.”_

Gladiolus puts his phone down before he says something _else_ stupid. He ought to take a shower. Wash his hair. Find a nice shirt. Does he even _own_ a nice shirt? Maybe he should go and _buy one_. No, then he’d look out of place. He’ll just find a clean t-shirt. And clean socks. Without holes.

 

He gets to Prompto’s apartment twenty minutes early. He sits in the car and eyes the apartment building. It’s even _worse_ in the fading sunlight. He ought to tell Ignis about it. Again. Before it _collapses_ or something.

Gladiolus checks his hair in the rear-view mirror. Digs out a tin of mints and starts chewing on one. He _almost_ wishes he’d dragged Noctis along. Although at the rate the two of them keep texting… Gladiolus swallows. Noctis better not have _said_ anything about him.

He fiddles around with his phone for a few minutes.

Ignis has sent him a text, asking if they’re still on for dinner. _Shit_. He totally forgot.

_“Sorry Iggy. Something came up. Next time?”_

_“Fine. But you’re paying.”_

Gladiolus groans. Paying for dinner twice in a row isn’t _fair_.

Then again, forgetting about dinner isn’t fair either.

_“Sure. Nowhere fancy, though.”_

He glances at the time. 7:21. Perfect.

_“So which apartment’s yours?”_

He taps his fingers against the steering wheel while he waits for Prompto to respond.

_“Oh! 206. On the second floor.”_

Gladiolus can’t help smiling at his phone. Prompto _does_ realise that the first number in apartments correspond to the floor, right? Maybe he’s nervous. Gladiolus’ smile slips. If he is, it’s because Gladiolus was a _jerk_. He climbs out of the car and slams the door behind him. He’s going to be on his _best_ behaviour.

 

The apartment _actually_ has a buzzer. Gladiolus squints and keys 206 into the pad. There’s nothing but static electricity for a moment and then the door clicks anyway. Gladiolus shakes his head and enters.

 

The inside isn’t as bad as Gladiolus expected, though he doesn’t trust the elevator. He takes the stairs two at a time and then walks slowly down the hall to even it out. It’d be _weird_ if he rushed.

He takes a deep breath and stops outside Prompto’s apartment. He knocks quietly.

Gladiolus can hear _three_ different locks clicking before Prompto slowly opens the door.

“Hi.” He holds the door open and bites his bottom lip. His hair is wet and dripping onto his shoulders.

Gladiolus’ throat dries up. He clears it awkwardly. “Hi.” He repeats, like an _idiot_.

“Um. Come in?” Prompto steps out of the way.

“Thanks.” Gladiolus shuts the door behind him and kicks off his shoes.

Prompto awkwardly squeezes around him and does the locks back up. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “I get antsy.”

“That’s cool,” Gladiolus says, because he’s still stuck in idiot mode. He chews the inside of his cheek.

“Um. Sorry about the mess,” Prompto waves a hand around the apartment. Which is _definitely_ tidier than Gladiolus’. He edges towards the table in the middle of the living room.

“Neater than my place,” Gladiolus says lightly.

Prompto gives Gladiolus a _look_ as he sits down and clears some of the scattered mess away. It’s mostly clear CD cases and a couple of pens. “So what did you want to say?”

It takes Gladiolus a second to remember. “Oh.” He pulls out the other chair and sits down. “Your song. I really liked it.”

Prompto scrunches up his face. “You _did_?” He sounds like Gladiolus just told him the moon is made of cheese.

“Yeah.” Gladiolus leans forward. “The… the fourth track on that CD Noct has. Uh.” He rubs at the back of his neck. “It had a picture of some computer guts on it or something.”

“A motherboard?” Prompto tilts his head slightly.

Gladiolus shrugs. “I dunno. It was green.”

Prompto chews at his lip. “You mean ‘Fading Memories?’”

Gladiolus shrugs. “It’s not like I can hum it.”

Prompto almost smiles as he slides his laptop closer. “I’ll just play it for you.”

Gladiolus puts his elbows on a clean spot of table and leans forward. “Alright.”

Prompto’s brows furrow as he looks down at the screen. Gladiolus tries not to stare. The light from the screen makes Prompto’s freckles stand out, and Gladiolus has a _completely ridiculous_ urge to kiss every single one.

“Here.” Prompto looks up and flushes. “But you better not say it’s not _real music_ or anything.” He scowls.

Gladiolus holds up his hands. “Look, I’m sorry.” He ducks his head. “I’m an old-fashioned idiot.”

Prompto doesn’t say anything and the song starts playing.

Gladiolus lifts his head back up. This is _definitely_ the song, but he doesn’t want to interrupt. Prompto’s propped his chin on his hand and has his eyes closed. He’s even kind of _swaying_ along to the beat. He lightly taps the fingers of his other hand against the table as though he’s playing it.

Gladiolus exhales softly. He’s _beautiful_.

Prompto opens his eyes as though he heard Gladiolus’ thought. “What?” he mumbles, dropping his hand and sitting up straight. He’s blushing again.

Gladiolus clears his throat. “Nothing. You just…” He shrugs. “You looked really happy.”

“Oh.” Prompto fiddles with a bracelet. Gladiolus doesn’t know _how_ they don’t all annoy him. He can’t even wear a watch. “So was this the song?”

“Yeah.” Gladiolus nods. “It’s beautiful,” he mumbles, looking towards the window.

Prompto makes a face. “The song?” He leans forward.

“Sure.” Gladiolus’ cheeks feel warm. “That too.”

Prompto leans back and waves his hands in front of him. “W-What?” His face is bright red.

Gladiolus stares down at his hands and takes a deep breath. He glances back up at Prompto. “You’re beautiful,” he says quietly.

Prompto stands up so fast he knocks his chair over. “W-Who needs a drink? I need a drink I’m getting a drink.” The words come out in a rush and Prompto almost _runs_ to the kitchen.

Gladiolus pinches the bridge of his nose. Not _exactly_ the reaction he’d been hoping for. The song ends and Gladiolus can hear something _rattling_ around. He hopes it’s Prompto and not a _rat_.

“Did you want a drink?” Prompto calls out.

“No.” Gladiolus calls back. Which is stupid, because he’d _die_ for something to drink.

Prompto comes out a moment later with a fast-food soda cup. “It’s just water,” he mumbles, sitting back down.

“I didn’t say anything.” Gladiolus shrugs.

“My glasses are all dirty,” Prompto mumbles. “I keep forgetting to clean them because I get so caught up in…” He waves his hand towards the jumble on the table.

“Making music?” Gladiolus leans forward.

“Yeah.” Prompto looks down at his hands. “I made this little website to sell some CDs and stuff and I keep getting all these _orders_ and I keep falling _behind_ and-” Prompto shakes his head and takes a sip of water.

“You should get someone to help you.” Gladiolus leans back. “I bet Noct would.”

Prompto bites his bottom lip. “You think?” He looks up with a hopeful expression that quickly turns into a frown. “But… He’s the _prince_ and…” Prompto hunches his shoulders.

“And he thinks your music is the greatest thing ever.” Gladiolus shrugs. “He’s not going to care.”

Prompto stares at his cup for a moment. “Maybe,” he mumbles. He glances back up. “ _Oh!_ ” He leans forward and starts rummaging in the pile of CD cases. “You said you were borrowing Noct’s, right? I could give you your own.” He pulls out a couple of CDs and pauses. “Um.” Prompto toys with one of his leather bracelets. “I know it sounds _super pretentious_ , but it’d sound better on vinyl.” He pushes the CDs towards Gladiolus. “But I figure you don’t have a record player.” He tilts his head slightly and half-smiles.

Gladiolus looks at the CDs and tries not to scoff. “Who even _owns_ a record player these days?”

“W-Well, I do.” Prompto leans back and stirs his drink with his straw. “A couple, actually,” he mumbles.

“Oh.” Gladiolus feels like he just kicked a puppy. “Do you wanna show me?”

Prompto bites his bottom lip. “You don’t have plans or anything?”

“Nah.” Gladiolus shakes his head. “Not tonight.”

Prompto glances between Gladiolus and his drink. “Well if that’s what you want to do.” He frowns slightly.

What Gladiolus _wants_ to do is scoop Prompto into his lap and kiss away that frown, but he’ll have to settle for listening to his music, instead. “Yeah.”

Prompto nods and closes his eyes for a moment. “Okay. But the couch is _way_ comfier than these chairs.” He pushes his drink aside and stands up. “Did… Did you eat dinner?”

Gladiolus shakes his head. “Not yet. But I had a late lunch.”

Prompto hesitates for a second. “It’s just…” He waves his hands in front of him. “I ate at work and I don’t want you getting really hungry and I could make you something but I don’t know what I _have_ and-”

“Prompto.” Gladiolus stands up. “It’s fine.” He smiles down at him.

Prompto chews at his bottom lip. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Gladiolus stretches his arms over his head. “So where’s this fancy record player?”

“It’s not _fancy_ ,” Prompto mumbles.

He leads Gladiolus to the couch and gestures for him to sit down. There’s a bunch of records spilling off the coffee table. Prompto lifts some of them and reveals a record player that looks older than the _King_.

“Ta-da,” Prompto sits down beside Gladiolus. “What did you wanna listen to?”

“Anything.” Gladiolus leans back and makes himself comfortable. “As long as it’s yours.”

Prompto glances towards him and blushes. “Okay.” He fiddles with some of the records before finally taking one out of its sleeve and carefully setting it down in the player.

Gladiolus closes his eyes as the music starts. He’s _really_ not sure he can tell the difference. He can feel the weight of Prompto leaning back against the couch beside him.

For a couple of minutes they sit in still silence, and then Prompto starts humming under his breath. His arm brushes against Gladiolus’.

Gladiolus opens an eye. Prompto’s tapping his fingers against his knees, bobbing his head in time to the music.

“Do you _always_ do that?” Gladiolus gently nudges Prompto’s arm.

“What?” Prompto opens his eyes and looks down at his hands. “Oh. Sorry.” He blushes.

“Don’t be sorry.” Gladiolus swallows. “It’s cute.”

Prompto’s face gets redder. “You think so?” He glances towards Gladiolus.

“Yeah.” Gladiolus smiles.

Prompto looks away. “Oh.” He fiddles with his bracelets and chews at his lip. “Um.” He takes a deep breath and stares at Gladiolus’ nose. “I think you are too! I mean, um. Not c-cute because you look like you could punch a _behemoth_ and win but. Um.” Prompto screws his eyes closed. “Handsome!” he squeaks out. “I think that. You’re handsome.” He half-opens one eye.

Gladiolus leans forward and puts a gentle hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “You do, huh?”

Prompto nods and screws up his face. “Uh-huh.”

Gladiolus grins. “So does that mean I can take you out to dinner sometime?”

“Like a date?” Prompto opens his eyes and blinks.

“Yeah.” Gladiolus squeezes Prompto’s shoulder.

Prompto swallows. “That’d be nice,” he whispers. His gaze keeps flicking between Gladiolus’ forehead and his chin. He leans a little closer.

Gladiolus closes the rest of the distance and gives him a soft kiss. “Good.” Gladiolus says as he pulls away.

“Yeah,” Prompto whispers. He looks slightly dazed. “It was.”

Gladiolus bites back a chuckle and shifts position, wrapping an arm around Prompto’s shoulders and leaning back against the couch. “Alright.” He clears his throat. “So what’s this song called?”

Prompto snuggles against him. “Um. ‘Lonely Nights,’” he mumbles.

Gladiolus squeezes Prompto closer. “Those are the _worst_ ,” he says quietly.

Prompto nods. “A-Anyway. You really should close your eyes and listen.” He fiddles with his bracelets. “So you can hear it properly.”

“Alright.” Gladiolus closes his eyes and tries to _listen properly_. It sounds exactly the same as when his eyes were open.

Prompto’s fingers tremble against Gladiolus’ hand for a moment before he laces their fingers together.

Gladiolus squeezes Prompto’s fingers. Okay. This is kind of nice. Even if there aren’t any words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of prompto's song titles come from a real band with real songs that i shamelessly borrowed by picking at random. they are, in order:
> 
> [Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_Hutf44CvE) (this is the song that gave me this idea which _refused to die_ and then got out of control)  
> [Lost In Your Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htw49XxImuA)  
>  [Into the Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71bbw2zHUh4)  
>  [Fading Memories](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vnfP7D0Df0)  
>  [Lonely Nights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcmTpBMjAnI)
> 
> i realise it's probably not the kind of stuff kids would go and actually listen to in clubs but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (also gladio probably listens to something like Rise Against and thinks he's real edgy for it. bless his heart)


End file.
